The present disclosure relates to technology for non-volatile storage.
Semiconductor memory has become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. When semiconductor memory is used in consumer electronic devices, it is desirable to minimize the amount of power used by the semiconductor memory in order to conserve the battery of the host electronic device. Additionally, consumers want the semiconductor memory to perform reliably at sufficient speeds. Therefore, real time monitoring of non-volatile memory is imperative to more reliable data and a better customer experience.